


Meet the Parent

by littlemissnicole



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, M/M, Meet the Family, Pregnancy, carwash siblings, mentions of south/CT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissnicole/pseuds/littlemissnicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Nicole is very creative she knows thanks </p>
<p>I just had to do it it's the sappiest thing I've ever done</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parent

Wash fiddles with Maine's collar again, straightening it out again before the larger man grabs at his wrists. "Calm down." 

Wash sighs, hands relaxing in his boyfriends grip. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just nervous. Dad can be a little-" 

"Rude, blunt, obnoxiously stubborn?" Offers a voice from down the drive.

"All of the above." Wash snorts, turning to face his sister. "Hey, Carolina. 'Sup York." 

York waves, his service dog Delta sitting primly at his feet as Carolina fusses with his hair. 

"Decided to introduce Maine to Dad finally?" Carolina asks. 

"No, 'Lina," Wash says, sarcastically, "I decided to drag Maine away from practice so we could sit on Dad's porch all night." 

York snorts, batting 'Lina's hands away from his head. "It's not gonna get any better if you keep messing it up!" 

"Messing it up?" Lina says, laughing. "I'm fixing it, Mr. 'I-just-rolled-out-of-bed'!" She stops anyway, dropping her hands to take one of his and leading him up the walk. 

"Knock." She commands her brother.

"Why should I knock?" Wash whines. "You knock." 

"You got here first, you knock." 

"You're older. _You _do it."__

__"You."_ _

__"You."_ _

__"No, you."_ _

__"No, _you _."___ _

____The siblings bickering is interrupted with someone else knocking. Their eyes dart over to the door, and Maine shrugs, dropping his hand._ _ _ _

____The door creaks open, their dad's eye peeking through the crack. He swings it open the rest of the way, gesturing for them to come in._ _ _ _

____The four of them troop in dutifully, standing idly in the foyer. "Dad," Wash starts, "this is my boyfriend, Matt."_ _ _ _

____Leonard sticks out his hand, back ramrod straight. "Nice to make your acquaintance."_ _ _ _

____Maine nods, taking the older man's hand and shaking._ _ _ _

____"Phyllis should have dinner ready soon," Leonard says, doing an about face and heading for the living room. "We're having pasta."_ _ _ _

_______"Goody," 'Lina says, leading the way with an eye roll._  
\--  
The living room hadn't been redecorated since Lina and Wash's mom died while they were in high school. None of them really had the heart to, and now it's riddled in old photos from holidays and the last time she'd come home- tired and worn down, but the first thing she'd done was insist that someone get the four of them in a photo. 

____Leonard settles in an armchair, steepling his fingers. Wash and Maine settle on a love seat next to him, and York and Carolina settle on the couch on his other side, York's good eye facing the older man._ _ _ _

____"So, Matt," Leonard starts, pausing as if he's getting used to the taste of the name in his mouth. "What do you do?"_ _ _ _

____Maine squares his shoulders. "'M a demolitions expert." He rumbles. "Best in the business 'round here."_ _ _ _

____Leonard hums and turns to Carolina. "And how's work going for you?"_ _ _ _

____"'s good," Lina says. "No new serial killers, I've had time to actually catch up on my paperwork."_ _ _ _

____"Good, good." the older man says, nodding. "And you, York?"_ _ _ _

____"'s good," York says, patting Delta. "Don't know how I would ever find my way around without Delta, now, but it's good."_ _ _ _

____"The eye giving you problems?"_ _ _ _

____"Ah, only when it rains." York says, waving a hand. "Nothing a hot compress can't fix."_ _ _ _

____The bespectacled man hums again, leaning back into his chair._ _ _ _

____"Has that last case of yours gone to court, yet, Lina?" Wash asks._ _ _ _

____"Not yet," she says, a touch regretfully. "I'm waiting, because I know as lead detective I'll probably have to testify."_ _ _ _

____"Sounds fun," Wash snorts._ _ _ _

____"Oh, yeah," she agrees. "Loads. I get to deal with suits, and being cross examined. Can't even wear my wedding ring."_ _ _ _

____"Woah wait, why not?" York asks, turning to face her._ _ _ _

____"New prosecutor." Lina sighs. "I dealt with her in passing on another case. She'll take it and smear it so somehow me being married and a detective means I'm an awful wife and will be an awful mother. 'Dunno what that has to do with cases, but she did the same thing with South."_ _ _ _

____York and Wash stare disbelievingly. "And this woman still has _teeth? _"___ _ _ _

______"Only due to Connie's quick response time." Carolina says. "I texted her right after this woman started and by the time South got off the stand she was waiting in the wings."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wash whistles. Connie works clear across town from the courthouse, and on a good day it still takes upwards of forty five minutes to get there._ _ _ _ _ _

______Maine shifts his arm from behind Wash's neck to sign 'Too lucky.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wash laughs, shifting closer to him just in time to hear Phyllis call "Dinner's ready!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______The blonde pouts for a good thirty seconds before getting up and shuffling out with everyone else, linking his fingers with Maine's._ _ _ _ _ _

______The table is already set, and the only thing left to do is serve._ _ _ _ _ _

______The group is quiet as they pass around food, requesting this and that from the center of the table and other people's hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once everyone's gotten the portions they want, it's all quiet for a few minutes as everyone eats. "So, Matt." Leonard starts, wiping his mouth. "What are your intentions for my son?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wash chokes on his water, and across the table Carolina snorts into her pasta._ _ _ _ _ _

______" _Dad, _" Wash hisses, bright red in the face. "I'm not _sixteen _."_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Don't you 'Dad' me," Leonard says, not looking away from Maine. "I asked the same question to York the first time Carolina brought him around."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"'S true, he did," York says. "Still don't know if my answer satisfied, but." He shrugs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Maine clears his throat. "I want to make Wash happy," he says, after a moment. "To love him as much as I can, and to keep him safe. I want to make sure he never wants in life, sir, and give him the respect he deserves. Honestly, one day I do want to marry your son," Maine goes red in the ears, glancing over at Wash. "If, of course, he agrees."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I think," York says into the silence, "that that's the most I've ever heard you say, Maine."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Maine snorts, and Carolina reaches over to thump York on the ear. "Why couldn't you have said something that romantic when you were asked that question?" she asks, plaintively. "Dad would've liked you so much more."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What did you say?" Wash asks, still red in the face. He links his and Maine's fingers under the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What are /my/ intentions?" York asks, with an exaggerated indignant face. "Sir, the question you should be asking are what are her intentions with /me/?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Wash laughs, smothering the worst of it with his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Leonard clears his throat. He's smiling, just a little. "You have my blessing." he says, "But this proposal has to wait awhile, alright?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Maine's beaming, eyes bright with happiness. "Yessir." He says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There's a brief bit of silence when Phyllis brings in desert, but after it's been served Carolina smiles. "I have a bit of an announcement myself," She says, brushing her hair out of her face. "I'm pregnant." York does jazz hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So that's why you've been taking it so easy at work!" Wash exclaims. "If you don't have some lead to chase and have to do paperwork you text me to bitch almost immediately!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Carolina laughs. She sounds so heartwarmingly happy. "How far along are you?" Their dad asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"'m just out of my first trimester," She answers. "Start of the fourth month."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Do you know the gender yet?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Nope. I went in for an ultrasound last week to see if they could tell, but she's being very uncooperative."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"She?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's a girl," Carolina says. "I can tell. York doesn't care as long as they're healthy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's true, I don't." York says. "I'm happy with whoever we end up with."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Leonard nods. "Congratulations."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Carolina smiles again, softer. "Thanks, dad."  
==_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They leave after that, drawn out goodbyes out on the porch. "Bet you ten bucks the baby's a boy." Wash says to York._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Done." York says.  
\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________In the end, Wash owes York ten bucks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
